


We can fix this, can't we?

by MiraBlack



Series: Doctor Who (Drabble's Collections) [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:32:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraBlack/pseuds/MiraBlack
Summary: E de repente todo o seu mundo parou, porque ele percebeu que o seu maior pesadelo estava prestes a se tornar realidade.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Preparem os lencinhos e venham chorar comigo :/  
> Por que aqui está mais uma drabble para coleção "Eu ainda não superei a morte da Clara e que whouffle não aconteceu"  
> Espero que vocês gostem :)

— Nós podemos consertar isso, não podemos? — Clara questionou confiante, e o Doctor sentiu seu coração se partir ao ouvir aquelas palavras, ele passou tanto tempo tentando protegê-la e agora tudo fora por água abaixo, o corvo não era algo que ele pudesse vencer. Porque você tem que ser tão parecida comigo?! Amaldiçoou internamente. Tudo o que ele queria era poder dizer sim.

— Nós sempre consertamos... — ela disse uma oitava mais baixo, em busca de reafirmação, e ele viu sua convicção diminuir.

— Não. — disse tão baixo que mal pode ouvir, mas ela ouviu. A surpresa em seu rosto era evidente, e ele pode jurar que viu um flash de decepção cruzar os seus olhos, ou talvez fosse só a sua própria dor refletida em seus olhos como um espelho. E em questão de segundos aquela urgência de fazer alguma coisa não estava mais lá. — Mas ela pode. — falou ao se encaminhar na direção de Ashildr, de jeito nenhum que ele ia aceitar isso assim. Tinha que ter uma saída, sempre tem outra saída, repetiu para si mesmo, mas sua mente o traiu e enviou um  _“Não_   _dessa_   _vez”,_  para lhe perturbar.  O tempo que ele gastou para gritar com a mulher, foi o mesmo que Clara levou para aceitar sua morte, e quando ela gritou “pare” ele percebeu que era o fim, não havia mais nada que ele pudesse fazer. O corvo gritou.

E de repente todo o seu mundo parou. Todas as estratégias pararam e tudo o que importava era ela. Não haveria mais Doctor e Clara, não haveria mais viagens ao lado dela, não haveria mais Clara Oswald em lugar nenhum desse universo, não mais. A consciência de que ela estava prestes a morrer, e ele não poderia salva-la, ficou muito mais forte quando ela começou a se despedir. Ele sempre odiou despedidas. E dessa vez não foi exceção. O corvo gritou novamente. As palavras dela repetiam em sua mente como um eco, “ _Não seja um guerreiro, seja um Doutor_ ”, “ _Você vai ficar sozinho agora_ ”, “ _Eu não quero vingança_ ”, e tudo o que ele queria era dizer “ _eu te amo_ ”, mas ela não deixou.

— Fica comigo. — pediu.

— Não, você fica aqui. Todo mundo faz isso sozinho no final, esse é o máximo de coragem que eu sei demonstrar.  _Me deixe ser corajosa_ _..._

 _“_ _ _Me deixe ser corajosa_.”_   Ela continuou a dizer enquanto se encaminhava para rua e se preparava para encarar o corvo.

Ele viu seu corpo dobrar-se em um ângulo estranho quando o corvo o adentrou, e então veio o grito, que durou exatamente quarenta segundos, ele contou. A sombra preta deixou o seu corpo, levando o seu último suspiro consigo, o coração dela parou e em fração de segundos  _Clara_   _Oswald_   _não estava mais viva_ _._  Seu corpo caiu no chão com um baque surdo e ele viu seu pior pesadelo se realizar. Ela estava morta.

Em algum lugar da sua mente ele entendeu o que ela quis dizer, e se comprometeu com cada palavra que ela disse, não haveria vingança, Ashildr estaria segura, e ele continuaria correndo, mas de alguma forma tudo isso sumiu quando o grito dela tomou a rua, de jeito nenhum ele conseguiria esquecer aquele grito. Tanta dor. Aquilo ficaria gravado para sempre em sua memória, como um lembrete, e de repente ele já não estava seguro se podia cumprir sua promessa.


End file.
